


And The Mystery Continues

by Ren_06



Category: And The Sun Went Out (Choices That Matter), And The Sun Went Out (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftermath, Awkward Romance, Blackmail, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so very sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, god i hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_06/pseuds/Ren_06
Summary: So far im throwing you into a new mystery. It has some relation to the mystery about the sun. I'm this chapter you are introduced to the main characters and it addresses their relationship... then the drama happens (I suck at summaries)





	And The Mystery Continues

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, not the best. I love the drama and story development in the original, I hope that my writing can someday be as good. I love the idea of Etienne and Teacher being together. I don't, however, like the idea that Teacher is supposed to be me, Etienne's too beautiful. I don't know if I want to give Teacher a name, you might hate me too much. I'm hoping for this story to be mainly about Etienne/Teacher, their character/relationship development, and a new adventure. I'm gonna have to make up a bunch of shit about Teacher and his past, please don't wish death upon me. Right now its told from Teachers perspective. Someday it'll be from Etienne's perspective (I added this after I typed everything else so it might not fit or be relevant to the current topic but what the hell). Regardless I hope you can look past all of that and enjoy the story.

I sit alone in the darkness of my room. Struggling to focus on the many details of my ceiling. I am so fixated on the bumps and shadows that I jump at the sound of my alarm. Time to get up. I roll over and tap my alarm clock to cease the annoying beeping. My feet touch the cold tile of my floor but I don't feel it, for I have gotten used to it. I step into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights since my eyes have had plenty of time to adjust. I take a hot shower, the room quickly steaming up. The water burns my back but I stand in it until my skin gets used to it. Water runs through my hair and into my eyes. I let it run over me for a good ten minutes before I finally start washing. By the time I get out my skin is red and irritated and sun rays are already half way across my room, trying desperately to reach the wall. I straighten up my already clean room while I wait for my skin to dry, then I continue my morning routine. I open the doors to my small closet and pull out a grey button up shirt. I notice some wrinkles and creases in it so I also take out the iron and ironing board. Halfway through ironing the shirt I burn my hand, out of carelessness. Gritting my teeth against the pain as I run my hand under cold water. God I'm stupid! I bandage my slightly burnt hand and finish getting ready. 

I step out of the apartment building and onto a busy sidewalk, filled with people rushing to get to work on time. Having been through this many times I maneuver the crowded sidewalk with ease. As I approach a cross walk I feel a buzzing in my back pocket. I pull out my phone just as the pedestrian signal appears, allowing us to cross. I unlock my phone and follow the people in my peripheral vision as I tap the notification. I text from Etienne. 

Wow I can’t believe I got here before you

I laugh to myself and begin to type a response.

I'm right around the corner

But before I can hit send I am interrupted. A driver not paying attention to the road slams on the breaks right before hitting a woman ahead of me. I look at him in disbelief.  
“Hey man. I don't know what your problem is, but you almost killed that woman!”  
He gives me an annoyed look and says something I can't hear to a person who is not there--then he takes an earpiece out.  
“What's it to you? She's fine anyway.”  
Unable to control my anger, I am just about ready to pull him out of his car and beat some sense into him when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the woman.  
“Don't. There's no need.” She says in a soft voice. Not wanting to start more drama I take a deep breath and nod my head.  
She smiles and finishes crossing the street.  
BEEP! BEEP BEEP!! The impatient driver honks his horn and motions for me to get out of the street. I sigh and try not to do anything that'll get me in trouble before I can see Etienne. I decide not to text him back, for I am only a couple of buildings away. I only realise my mistake when he runs into me as I walk into the coffee shop. Surprised, I am thrown off balance and fall into the sidewalk, cutting off oncoming foot traffic.

Etienne gasps and reaches for my hand. But grabs the bandaged one. He begins to pull me up but I yank it away and cry out as the back of me head connects with the concrete. Dammit.

“Sorry I'm late, Etienne.” I groan, sitting up. Only then do I notice the look of hurt on his face... “Oh! I didn't pull away for the reason you might think.. I burned my hand this morning.” As I begin to stand up. “I guess it's worse than I thought it was.”

His eyes widen in realisation. “Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?”  
I laugh and dismiss it with a wave of my hand. “Yeah, im fine… So have you ordered yet?” His face red, he shakes his head no. “Great I’m starving. What do you want? I'll pay.”

He tries to tell me I don't have to, I'm pretty sure, but I shake my head. “No. I'll pay.” He closes his mouth and we order.

I order a burrito, bowl of fruit and coffee. Etienne orders a bowl of oatmeal.  
“Well I wouldn't have ordered so much if I knew you were gonna order so little.” I say, embarrassed.

He laughs, a sound like honey.. If honey had a sound. “I had a little something earlier.”

I smile. “So what’d you call me here for?”

His expression goes serious. “ It's… my mother.”

My smile fades. “What now?”

“She’s… been acting… strange, you could say.”

“What do you mean?” I probe.

“She's been secretive lately. And this morning she was frantic. Told me that I have to leave… that it wasn't safe.” He looks me in the eyes. His own full of pain and concern. I didn't notice before but he looks tired. I want to hold his face in my hands and tell him it's alright, and my hand, with a mind of its own, begins to reach over but I hold myself back.

He stares at me, waiting for my response. “What do you” I clear my throat and look at my plate, searching for words. “What do you think it is?”

“I…” He struggles, “I don't know. She also said something about someone finding her.” He covers his face with his hands. “It's so confusing.”

“Hey” I take his hand in mine and force him to look into my eyes. His own teary. “We'll find out what it is. I'll help you… You're mother will be alright.”

He looks at me through his eyelashes, giving me all of his trust… and, I know it's not the time, but I can't help but feel my heart flutter.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

A smile spreads over my lips.

“So where should we start first?” He breathes.

“Well we should probably do some investigating at your place… Maybe she wrote something down.”

“You seem unsure.” He raises his eyebrows.

I sigh, “Moti played a big part in stuff like that but…. it doesn’t matter. Should we leave now?”

“You're the boss.”

 

Hopefully to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all of this. I'd like your feedback so I know that people actually like this and I'm not wasting my time creating enemies. I ask for all of your criticism, I can take it. Have an amazing day, hope my terrible writing didn't ruin it, or if your reading this at night, I hope you don't have nightmares.


End file.
